Makoto MZ 250
The Makoto MZ 250 is a civilian off-road motorcycle in Just Cause 2. Description The Makoto MZ 250 and the Makoto MZ 260X are the only off-road motorcycles in the game. They're made by the fictional Makoto company. The MZ 250 is a much older design, where as the MZ 260X is modern. When found, a random racing number will appear on it. It can be seen in black, dark red, orange, dark blue, dark green and greyish white. A Roaches blue one is provided for 'An Officer and a Hitman'. It's based on the 1981 version of the real life Kawasaki KDX 250. For some reason, only the numbers "3" and "23" are on it, with a few numberless ones in missions. Performance It's not fast but as said above, it's meant for off-roading. Even though it's meant to travel in the desert and in the jungles, a failed jump or a crash into a tree will make the bike explode. Just like the 260X it can ride off of moderately sized cliffs without making it smoke or catch fire. The bike can also "endo", although this will throw the player off if continuous braking is applied. It can be very useful for transport around the Berawan Besar Mountains or the Lautan Lama Desert. Basically, the bike is good to use but take care when off-roading in case you hit something a little bit too fast. The speed is good for doing races but something with a bit more power will be the thing that can get a faster time. Locations It can be found everywhere, but it's quite rare. It's often mixed up with the Makoto MZ 260X, which is available from the Black Market. *It's most commonly found in the jungles and deserts. *At the Broken cargo ship. This one is red-marked. * Very common in Panau City's four districts. *After the mission The White Tiger, one spawns at the Rajang Temple. This is the only time it spawns there. If you leave the temple and come back after reaching a certain distance, the bike will no longer be there. *In missions: **Ken Pang and Rico ride regular MZ 250's in The Agency mission The White Tiger to get to the Broken cargo ship. **The Reapers provide one for Political Debate and Taming the Beast. **The Roaches provide a unique numberless blue one in the mission An Officer and a Hitman. **They provide another one for Keeping the Flow, but there are several more during the mission. See the article for more details. **A Paparazzi that has to be killed in the mission Paparazzi Pursuit rides a unique numberless one. However, you are also provided one for this mission as well. **The Ular Boys provide one for Taking Candy From a Millionaire, but this one is red-marked. They provide another one for Bridging New Contacts. This one is normal. Trivia *The only other vehicles in the Just Cause game series that have racing numbers are the Mugello Farina Duo, The Rocket, and Custom Geschwind. Gallery Makoto MZ 250 (driven by a civilian, modded road).jpg|Driven by a civilian man. The road has been modded. Numberless Makoto MZ 250.jpg|An Officer and a Hitman numberless one. Paparazzi Pursuit Unique numberless Makoto MZ 250.jpg|Paparazzi Pursuit numberless one. Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content Category:Motorcycles Category:Faction vehicles in Panau